ShiverJack (character)
ShiverJack is a recurring antagonist from the Disney Junior series Jake and the Never Land Pirates.He is the scurvy pirate sorcerer who wants to turn Never Land into his own personal icy domain.He is voiced by Mark Hamill. Background History As it was briefly mention in his debut,ShiverJack once attempt to take over Never Land once before but was defeated by some unknown force.After his first defeat he swore he'll return once more.ShiverJack is quiet known and feared by the various inhabits of the island for his wicked nature and great power. Personality ShiverJack is true evil and a greater treat to the island then even Captain Hook. He is ruthless and devious, and will do whatever it takes to achieve his evil goals to turn Never Land into his domain. Additionally, he is very sinister, which is shown by taunting Jake and his crew when they first meet.ShiverJack thinks himself above everyone,unleashing his the full brunt of his wrath with a smile. A sign he relishes in the pain of others. This is displayed during his confrontation with Jake and his crew before heading to Skull Rock. Powers and Abilities ShiverJack as ice elemental has complete and total control over cold temperatures and the element of ice and snow (also known as cryokinesis and frigokinesis). With his abilities, ShiverJack can conjure up and shape various things from solid bolts of lightning made of ice to blizzards. Most of his powers are unleashed and controlled by his trident.This includes, but is not limited to, throwing solid bolts of lightning made of ice, turning water into ice, flash freezing his enemies, and the ability to onset a wintry weather on cue. ShiverJack also displays the ability to fly without the aid of pixie dust.In the episode"Into the Heart of Coldness", ShiverJack displays the ability to change into a human to trick the penguins of Chi-Chi-Chilly Canyon to leaving the canyon allowing him to capture him.The episode also introduce ShiverJack's snow monster minions, the Snow Mugs. Role in the series ShiverJack makes his first appearance in the episode of the same name as the main antagonist,while Jake and his crew where planning to watch Belch Mountain erupt the volcano is miraculously frozen before their eyes. While investigating the scene Jake and his crew spot Captain Frost's ship the Winter Hawk and discover Frost trapped within a cage of ice. After his release, Captain Frost soon explains that the wicked pirate sorcerer ShiverJack has returned. Suddenly, ShiverJack reveals himself from a gust of icy wind, determined to freeze Never Land once more. When Jake protests that Never Land will never belong to the pirate sorcerer, ShiverJack attempt to freeze Jake and his crew with his trident, but they manage to dodge the trident's blast. Unfortunately, Bucky wasn't as lucky and was frozen solid. ShiverJack soon set his eyes on the rest of the island, leaving Jake and his crew to come up with a plan to stop him. ShiverJack later resurfaces during Captain Hook and his crew treasure hunt much to the fright of Hook's bumbling crew, who tried to flee, but were frozen solid by ShiverJack's icy wrath. In order to avoid the same fate as his crew, Captain Hook attempt to join forces with ShiverJack, this is short-lived as ShiverJack claims he works alone, freezing Hook solid in mere sentence before continuing molding the rest of the island in his frozen image. ShiverJack soon confronts Jake and his mateys once more this time freezing both Izzy, Cubby and Captain Frost in the process leaving Jake alone to deal with the ice elemental,assured of his victory ShiverJack plunge his trident in the frozen ground sending Jake plummeting to his doom before heading off to Skull Rock. Little did ShiverJack know Jake manage to reach Izzy's pixie dust pouch just in time and soon confronts ShiverJack at Skull Rock, ShiverJack attempts to freeze Jake but the magic of Jake's sword proved to powerful even for ShiverJack's trident. A short battle between both pirates begins ShiverJack manage knock Jake's sword away, believing he has truly won ShiverJack transforms Skull Rock into his icy throne.This is short lived as Skully has return with Captain Flynn who has a magical orb containing the Never Winds which has the power to melt even ShiverJack's enchanted ice. Jake load the orb into the cannon aboard Flynn's ship and fires it on ShiverJack weakening both the ice elemental and reverting his ice magic from Never Land. ShiverJack is last seen as Jake cast him out of Never Land but before leaving, ShiverJack acknowledges Jake as his only threat, and swears he'll return once more, colder than ever, before vanishing. ShiverJack reappear in the episode "Into the Heart of Coldness", He captures Pearl and the rest of penguins of Chi-Chi-Chilly Canyon with the assistance of his snow creatures.Once back in his icy fortress, FrozenGuard he reveals to Pearl that he needed the penguins to locate the Heart of Coldness, a icy heart like gem located deep beneath the bowls of the icy waters of his fortress. However the hole proved to small for ShiverJack and his underlings.With the power of the Heart of Coldness will give ShiverJack the extra power he needed to turn all of Never Land into his personal icy paradise. ShiverJack reappear in the episode "Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey ",he was busy coming up with the perfect spell to rid himself of Jake and his crew once and for all that he ignored his nephew ChillyZack who wanted to spend time with him.However Zack came up with is own idea to get rid of Jake and his crew believing the pirates to be evil in order to win his uncles approval.But during his time with the young pirate crew he learn they where not the villains that his uncle claim them to be.ShiverJack stumbles upon Zack accidentally capture of Jake and his crew and was delighted by Zack's handy work.ShiverJack summons a giant snake made of ice and snow that took him all night to find.ShiverJack is later defeated by ChillyZack using his icy magic he learned.ShiverJack swears he'll have revenge on both his nephew and Jake as he and is icy minions are sent flying by Izzy's Pixie Dust.ShiverJack is last seen soaring over the waters of his ice palace FrozenGuard when the Pixie Dust wares off sending ShiverJack and his minions plummeting into the Never Sea only to be chase back to his lair by a school of Never-Sharks. Episode Appearances Season Three * "ShiverJack " (first appearance) Season Four * "Into the Heart of Coldness" * "Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey" Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Flying Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Adults Category:Pirates Category:Singing Characters Category:Recurring Characters